


Grace

by Kittywicket



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywicket/pseuds/Kittywicket
Summary: Greg watching Mycroft work a room
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Grace

Grace  
. As I watch he walks the room a shark in a swimming pool, I smile they have absolutely no idea how bored he truly is. I see it though. Anthea that beautiful sorcerers apprentice circling also, catching the scraps that float past her, making her own kills with a gracious smile , a kind word here and there. She is just as bored as he is, they make a beautiful couple don't they, I hear it everytime, someone whispers in my ear, good job I know them so well I too used to be fooled by their ways, thinking the unthinkable, everyone else can't see what's right in front of them and it makes me smile they think what they think, we three know differently. He would no more be interested in her as any other woman, thank fuck for that I say frequently and loudly when I am screaming in ecstasy begging for more. No one knows of the bite marks the scratches the bruises we inflict on each other the speed we can undress how quickly his armour is removed by me and me only. I take great pride in this, only I can reduce him to stuttering incomprehension his mind a blank shaking in the aftermath. He is wearing my favourite suit tonight steel grey pinstripe white shirt with a wicked periwinkle waist coat, the colour peaks through occasionally just hints of the colour as he walks. A Brioni tie in platinum with a matching pocket square. He has as per usual dressed me in navy, we don't match thank fuck can't abide that too pretentious, smacks of insecurity if you ask me. Telling everyone screaming like Sherlock at the top of his voice mine mine mine don't touch mine anytime anyone gets too near John Watson. We don't need to say it. We never have. I know the direction he is taking heading back to me time to see if we have what we came for, the gossip, the petty little digs, the outright lies. The plots and schemes that surround him the jostling for his time, who to eviscerate who to raise up who to watch next. Between us three there is no secret we can't find, betrayals uncovered, affairs unseen, he has always known I too can read people not in the same way both he and Sherlock do, but with my instincts I know when something or someone is off, sometimes even before he does. They both hate that. Anthea too is heading my way, something is off, something is about too happen. I head for my husband quickly, he has been distracted by another, I don't like that man, he is perhaps the biggest threat to my love here. Anthea is speeding up I am closer, I step in front of him and distract him just enough to allow Anthea to step up and take his arm. Smiling her shark like smile, telling him he failed again that he won't get another chance. He doesn't struggle there is no point if she has you she won't let go. He stammers out he only wanted to talk. She removes the knife from his sleeve. They will deal with it in-house, he won't see the morning. I am a practical man when it comes too my husband I chase and capture killers in my own way.  
I will not allow them to come for my husband I will always put myself in his way before they can reach him because I won't let his grace be removed from my life. His grace is my reason for living. His grace surrounds me and makes this world a better place with his presence.


End file.
